


Private Hobby

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Women's Underwear, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>花花公子有些特殊的私人爱好。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Private Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/bmiddle/795dec2bjw1eguc2ci52ug206t05bhdt.gif

为了维护哥谭王子的浪荡形象，布鲁斯会不定期地参加一些特殊的派对。

通常，他都能在游刃有余地周旋于情场应酬与打击犯罪之间。

但是今天有一些例外。

 

来自黑门监狱的蝙蝠警报响得不是时候。两个兔耳女郎正黏在布鲁斯两边胳膊上，还有一个戴着性感猫耳的半躺在他胸前，她们全都醉醺醺的，但还不够醉到可以让他在众目睽睽之中不被怀疑地溜走。

当那细微的震动从紧贴的皮肤传导到另一人，在暧昧的意味深长的视线交会与沈艳的传递中，布鲁斯被一群因为某种误会而显得格外兴奋的姑娘们推搡到了通向后院花园的楼梯口上。

“去吧，布鲁西！别让你的罗密欧等得太久！”

她们是如此渴望和雀跃，热衷于想象她们心目中的王子怀揣难以描摹的隐秘激情，赶赴一场不受世俗与教条束缚的惊险幽会。

显然，她们是受了不久前哥谭小报大肆捏造的“哥谭王子与他的罗密欧”的三流小说式的小道消息的洗脑。像所有看多了罗曼小说的纯情少女那样，抓住所有机会，幻想自己至少能够成为浪漫故事中传信的那只青鸟。

布鲁西为此耽搁了几分钟。

 

于是为了节省耗费在路途上的时间，蝙蝠侠做出了第一个错误的判断。

但是黑门监狱的警情并不如他以为的，或者说他期望的那样紧急或者棘手。逃犯们在突破内墙时就被制服，蝙蝠侠甚至不需要出面，他的蝙蝠道具们也没派上用场，他只是隐匿在高处，于黑暗中注目黑门的狱警们收拾混乱后的残局。

之后的夜巡十分轻松，哥谭市的夜晚呈现出少有的平静。

可惜来自瞭望塔的呼叫扰乱了蝙蝠侠的计划。那时他正在蝙蝠车中拉扯自己的备用制服，犹豫是该继续巡查还是提早回家休息。

 

瞭望塔上，当蝙蝠侠在传送台上现身，超人第一个冲上来：“太好了，B，你来得……哇噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢噢！”

他不知怎么的突然就踩到了自己的披风，以非常滑稽的姿势在狼狈的惊叫声中摔了一跤。

蝙蝠侠没有理会他，直接从旁边大步绕过。超人尴尬不已地摸摸鼻子，默默地爬起来，吸取教训地漂浮着跟在蝙蝠侠身后。即使如此，他飞进瞭望塔会议室的时候还是踉跄了好几次才坐到了自己的位置上。

值班的火星猎人把他了解到的情况投影其他成员。他本可以用心灵感应将讯息直接传入同伴的大脑，但他现在身处地球的卫星轨道上，还是入乡随俗来的稳妥。

一支装备有武器的小型外星舰队正逼近地球，来意不善。

正义联盟不是经常会遇到意图侵略地球或者做些其他危害这个星球安危的外星人，但他们早就准备好了相当多的应对措施。

事实证明蝙蝠侠总是对的。

 

正义联盟又一次拯救了地球。

尽管战斗中超人因为显而易见的心不在焉而被外星武器击中了额外的次数，导致战斗的时间大大地延长，在这之外他们没有任何损失。唯一受创的大概就是蝙蝠侠的自尊心了，因为超人莫名其妙地投给他过度的注意力以至于无法专心战斗。

所以当联盟成员回到瞭望塔上，蝙蝠侠难得的没有要求进行战后的总结会议，而是直接走到超人面前，指着他的胸口恶声恶气地命令：“我们需要谈谈。现在，到我房间。”

 

除了火星猎人，所有其他的联盟成员们都爱莫能助地朝超人投去同情的视线。

 

当他们终于独处，蝙蝠侠压抑了一整晚的怒火就立即爆发了出来。他扯掉自己的面罩，连带着披风一块解下来丢在地上，回头对超人怒吼：“你到底有什么毛病？‘你个蠢蛋，专心战斗’这句话里有哪个词是你听不懂的？”

超人发出被噎着的抽气声，不自觉地退后了一步。房门已在他身后合上，他是瓮中之鳖，是蝙蝠陷阱里无处可逃的猎物。

“我……不……那是……对不起。”他支吾了半晌，最后只挤出来一句道歉。

而后，奇迹般的，蝙蝠侠笑了。

他走近，呼出的气息吹拂在超人的脖颈间。

“你偷看。”

那是一个十足的布鲁西式的笑容，配合最为冷酷的蝙蝠侠的低哑嗓音。

 

布鲁斯回到椅子边坐下，他叉开双腿，手臂撑着下巴，好整以暇地用兴味的目光扫过超人的全身。他的姿态仿佛凯旋的王者在审视自己的战俘。

在这样的注视中，即使是钢铁之子也会颤抖。

 

“所以你一直在偷看我，用你那作弊的X视线。”布鲁斯总结，语气平平。世界上最伟大的侦探不可能不知道这件事，他只是需要一个突破口，让他的疑犯不打自招：“我得说对于这个事实我毫不意外，自从我们第一次见面你透视了我的面具之后我就该想到这个后果。我有点难过，卡尔，你竟然会侵犯队友的隐私。”

“我只是担心你，布鲁斯！每一次见面你身上的伤疤都会更多一些，所以，我……”

“无论出于什么理由，这都是错误的。”蝙蝠侠打断他的辩解，审判者的口吻毫不留情，只有从不徇私的客观与公正。

“我知道，”超人叹气，他垮下肩膀，垂头丧气的模样活脱脱一个初入职场笨手笨脚的小记者，而不是那个守卫地球、名扬宇宙的超级英雄。

“我很抱歉，布鲁斯。”

“不是我想要的答案，但也差强人意。”布鲁斯交叉十指，放在膝盖上，他的黑发被汗水浸润，服帖地在额头上，衬得那双蓝眼睛更加的清澈，带着些许狡黠的灵光。他开口，柔软的嗓音对克拉克而言好似海妖塞壬之于远航的水手：“克拉克，过来我这儿。”

他邀请地抬起手臂。

克拉克于是走过去，半跪在他的骑士面前，握住他黑色的指尖，印下纯洁的一吻。

 

“帮我脱掉制服。”布鲁斯柔声说。

克拉克惊愕地抬头，以不可思议的眼神询问对方。他从不怀疑自己的超级听力，可有些时候他还是下意识地需要确认一遍。布鲁斯总会以此取笑他的类人心理，以及小镇男孩的老实木讷。

他的表情取悦了布鲁斯，后者微笑着倾身过来，将温热的气流送到克拉克敏感的耳边：“照做就是了，我可不会说第二遍。”

克拉克脱下他的手套，享受他解除重负时脸上露出的猫儿般微眯双眼的惬意。然后是更为沉重的靴子，克拉克发出了一声不加掩饰的惊呼。他握住那黑色网状尼龙束缚着的苍白足踝，感觉到喉咙发紧，呼吸困难，心跳快得要震碎胸膛。

布鲁斯发出催促的鼻音，然后他的腰带和紧身衣也被剥落下来。他几乎是赤裸地袒露身躯，克拉克为眼前的景象所迷惑，好半天都发不出声音来。

最终，他声音虚弱，底气不足地控诉：“你竟然还穿了女式胸罩！”

布鲁斯偏着头，佯装出一派天真的表情。

“惊喜吗，罗密欧？”

 

他得到一个粗鲁的吻作为回答。

克拉克把布鲁斯按在椅子上，贪婪地吻住对方的嘴唇，用舌头侵略他口腔中每一寸的空间，他像饥渴的野兽捕获肥美的猎物，像溺水之人遇到救命的浮木，这用一整个晚上吊足了他欲望的恶魔终于任他予取予求。

起初，布鲁斯抓着克拉克的肩膀，热切地回应他的吻，任那灵活的氪星舌头长驱直入，从齿列到舌根毫无遗漏地舔过，带来被彻底侵犯的战栗感。没多久，他就暴露本性，试图在这激情的节奏中掌控主权。

但是该死的，氪星人根本不需要呼吸！

布鲁斯在眩晕中后知后觉地想起。紧箍在那鲜红的披风上的手指因缺氧而松弛，窒息感令他丧失了对肌肉的精准控制，不由自主地全身发软。如果没有靠椅的支撑，或许他已经丢脸地瘫倒在地。

再没有人比布鲁斯自己更了解他的身体，超人却是个例外。

克拉克慈悲地，或者说良心发现地，在布鲁斯即将失去意识的时候放开了他。火热的唇舌转移了攻略的目标，吮去布鲁斯嘴角溢出的唾液，还有他脸颊上滑落的汗珠。他不知餍足地吞下布鲁斯的气味，与他融为一体的渴望无时无刻不在他心中叫嚣着。

等到布鲁斯平复了呼吸，他有点愤恨地抓住克拉克的头发，把他推开一些从而能够望进那蔚蓝的双眼。他看到自己的倒影，看到相同的火焰在彼此的眼中燃烧。

“你又作弊了，克拉克。”他控诉。

“不，”向来温吞顺服的童子军难得地反驳了他，“这是你起的头，你点的火，而我说你得后果自负。”

因为他的话，顽劣的微笑出现在布鲁斯脸上。

“试我看看。”

 

下一秒，天旋地转。

克拉克仰面摔倒在床上，他不想知道没有任何工具且几乎全裸的布鲁斯是怎么做到的，因为他就是这么的出其不意。而克拉克就爱他这一点。

更何况以现在的角度，他可以更加清楚的看到布鲁斯的身体。哪怕他有透视眼，也不如亲眼见到亲身接触来得直观、刺激。

无论出于什么缘故，布鲁斯现在穿着一整套的女士内衣，结实的大腿被黑色网袜的花边袜口紧紧绷住。他把这匪夷所思却也激动人心的装扮藏在蝙蝠侠的制服之下，仍然镇定自若神情坦然。当克拉克第一眼看见这些，他就觉得大脑的信息处理量不够用了，他怎么能够冷静自制？

克拉克伸手抚摸布鲁斯的身体，用手指感受他温暖的肌肤。他看到那些黑色的蕾丝覆盖在苍白的伤疤上，有着异样的美感，就像刀剑与玫瑰，锋利到极致的冷硬与脆弱娇贵的鲜妍。

“不要动，看着我就好。”

布鲁斯拍开那不安分的手，跨坐在克拉克的腹部，身体相贴的地方火热无比。他舔湿自己的手指，用那闪着银光的指头沿着下颌划过颈项，缓慢地向下描摹自己分明的肌理，刻意避开那些蕾丝，只是在上身游走。

妩媚而性感在他刚阳的身躯上同时展现。

不用任何肢体语言提醒，克拉克的视线也无法从他的股间挪开。就像他束缚在紧身衣中胀痛的欲望一样，女式的底裤太过单薄，半透明的黑纱根本遮不住那隆起的形状，被汗水和体液打湿的地方更是若隐若现地透出了深红的肉色。

这太过煎熬了。

克拉克不禁呻吟，哀求：“布鲁斯，求你，让我来……”

“安静点。”布鲁斯居高临下地看着他，吮吸手指的声音像引线上的火花刺激着克拉克的神经，他甚至于得寸进尺地吐出舌头由下至上地舔舐整根手指。

跟布鲁斯在一起，有多少的耐心都不够他用的。

克拉克无法忍受。

尤其在他内心挣扎、天人交战时，布鲁斯故意放低身体，用臀部去磨蹭他的勃起。即使隔着多层的衣物，他也能感受到那湿润火热的隐秘之处已为他做好准备。

在同一时刻，布鲁斯低头亲吻他。

 

当这一吻结束，布鲁斯毫无意外地发现克拉克已经把手伸进了他的内裤，用满是火热汗水的手掌揉捏一边臀瓣，另一只则贴在他的胸口，隔着那片布料缓慢厮磨。

他还不死心地想要让游戏或说惩罚继续。

克拉克却不想再折磨自己。

他含住布鲁斯的嘴唇，啃咬、吮吻，凭借着天生的优势在令人目眩神迷的热吻中占据了上风，借机变换了姿势。体型和力量的差异使得布鲁斯被他压在身下，困于怀抱之中。

他按住布鲁斯的手腕，任凭他用另一只手捶打自己的后背，然后，他低头虔诚地吻上他肖想已久的黑色蕾丝。镂空的花边被他的唾液浸湿，紧贴在皮肤上，没有内衬，柔软的乳首被粗糙的织物磨砺着，充血发硬。

克拉克含住那一片蕾丝，隔着它用牙齿和舌头玩弄那红肿的肉粒，直到布鲁斯咽下的呻吟在胸膛中的震动传递给他。克拉克微笑，用同样的方法照顾另一侧的乳头，到布鲁斯忍不住抬脚用膝盖顶他的胸腹。

他一路往下，留下一连串湿漉漉的吻痕。

克拉克勾起手指，勒住那条小得可怜的女式内裤，稍微用力，不堪重负的滚边断裂，整条内衣毁得彻底，成了几片破布被他轻松撕下。

然后，克拉克第二次发出了惊惶的抽气声。

“你竟然还剃、剃掉了……”他想不出比“耻毛”更加能够顺利地说出口的词语，于是放弃。布鲁斯的下体此刻一片光洁，那些蜷曲的浓密的毛发失去了踪影，这让他的阴茎毫无遮掩地暴露出来。“拉奥啊，你参加的到底是什么样的便装派对，为什么会弄成这样！”他又羞又恼地低吼。

“只能说我注重细节，童子军先生。”那花花公子全无廉耻地挺动胯部，淫荡地舔着自己鲜红的嘴唇如此回答。

 

唯有行动可以表达克拉克此时的心情。

几乎感觉不到身上重力的消失，一睁眼的功夫，布鲁斯就看到一个光溜溜的超人压着自己，手里拿着半管藏在床头的润滑剂。

“迫不及待了，哈？”

他放松地将全身重量交给柔软的床铺，打开双腿，看着克拉克跪在他两腿之间，将滑腻的液体抹在他的后穴，用手指小心地扩张。异物侵入的不适令他仰头，肌肉紧绷勾勒出有力的弧度，优美得像天鹅，又强悍得像猎豹。

克拉克吻了上去。布鲁斯因为他火热的吻和冰凉的刺入而煎熬，他扭动身体，手指插入克拉克浓密的黑发把他拉向自己。他需要更多的肌肤接触，更多的亲吻，还有更多的其他的什么东西来填补自己的空虚。

克拉克没有迟疑地满足了他，他的舌头堵住布鲁斯的呻吟，他的手指按压在布鲁斯敏感的肠壁中，他钢铁一般的阴茎在布鲁斯的会阴处戳刺摩擦。

他们亲密如同一体。

 

第三根手指的进入完全是种折磨。克拉克发挥他所有的耐心，用最为缓慢的速度推进，同时转动手腕，让有力的指尖刮过布鲁斯的前列腺。高潮的快感潮汐一般涌上布鲁斯的中枢神经，令他头皮发麻，全身都颤动不止。

他难以忍受的用双腿勾住克拉克的后腰往下压，挺起身体，嘴唇贴着克拉克发红的耳垂，嘶哑地低语：“克拉克，别让我等……操、操我。”

“啊哈，这下是谁没有耐心？”克拉克偏过头，响亮地吻了一口布鲁斯的下巴，然后抽出手指。他往阴茎上涂了更多的润滑液，扶着布鲁斯膝盖，缓慢而坚定地进入对方完全为他打开的身体。

完全地、彻底地契合的瞬间，他们发出同样悠长的满足的叹声。

等到布鲁斯适应他，急不可耐地摆动腰身要求他继续动作，克拉克才用手肘撑住自己转移重心，快速地抽送起来。

而布鲁斯仍有余力在每一次冲击中调整自己，让克拉克的进入更为顺利，并且刺激到他的前列腺。这家伙在性爱中是个彻彻底底的享乐主义者。布鲁斯的手指划过克拉克的肩膀，粗重的呼吸随着克拉克每一次的动作而急促，他大声地喊了出来：“就是，就是那样……克拉克！”

被那湿润的蓝眼睛渴求地望着，克拉克便会有拥有一切的满足感，他无法不陶醉于此。他叹息，手掌抬着布鲁斯的后脑，再次亲吻他直到两人都气喘吁吁不得不停下动作。

他们紧贴着彼此，胸膛贴着胸膛，心跳近得像要毫无遮掩毫无隔阂地交融在一起。

 

克拉克扶着布鲁斯的腰，让他侧躺在床上，以便自己能拉高他的腿贴在自己胸前。他更改体位时，阴茎还埋在布鲁斯的后穴中，过量的因为摩擦而呈白沫状的润滑液随着动作从中溢出，粘稠而色情地滑落。

 “克拉克，你这混蛋……唔……”感觉身体像是被折成了两半，布鲁斯在喘息中艰难地抱怨，他不由自主地抓紧了床单，恶狠狠地瞪着那激动不已，猛力地操干自己的氪星人。

作为忍术大师和杂技高手，布鲁斯的身体柔韧得简直能拧出各种姿势。这可不意味着他不会感到疼痛，但与克拉克给予的快感相比，疼痛反而更加令他得到了更多的欢愉。

克拉克抓着布鲁斯的脚踝，隔着网袜亲吻他的小腿。这样的触感和视野让他更加兴奋，原本就异于常人的硕大欲望将对方狭小的甬道撑得更开，他律动的频率也更为激烈，恨不得将自己完全地埋入这诱人的躯体之中。

“我不知道……你还有这种爱好。”布鲁斯无力地侧过头，承受克拉克越来越重的抽插，快感一波波地拍击着，堆积着，离巅峰越来越近。

“拜你所赐……布鲁斯，你真是太美了……我忍不住，是你令我疯狂，拉奥啊，我是多么爱你啊……”克拉克同样气息不稳，他恋恋不舍地膜拜着布鲁斯修长的双腿，狠狠地插入他的身体。随着高潮的逼近，低沉悦耳的氪星语言流畅地从他口中说出，全是平日里难以启齿的甜言蜜语。

他的行为对于布鲁斯而言确实过于性感。他以同等热烈的情话予以回应，让他们的生理与心灵于古老的韵律中达到同步。

 

在一记深入的贯穿之中，布鲁斯尖叫，灼热的精液射出在两人相贴的胸腹上。

趁布鲁斯尚且出高潮后的失神状态，克拉克抽出自己的阴茎握住快速撸动了几下，终于也低吼着将精液喷洒在对方被剧烈运动扭得歪斜的黑色蕾丝胸衣上。

“克拉克，你这个狂妄自大的混蛋。”布鲁斯看着他逾越的举动，半真半假地斥骂。可是他脸颊酡红，眼神迷离，语气轻软，一点威慑力也没有

“你自找的。”克拉克笑得像饱餐过后的北极熊，他俯身，把一个嗜肉野兽的微笑印上布鲁斯的双唇。


End file.
